Getting What He Wants
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Sebastian wanted him; there was no doubt in his demonic mind that he wanted the silver haired Undertaker. Ever since the Raven demon saw Undertaker's captivating eyes when he was informed that the funeral parlor director was in fact a Reaper. PWP; Yaoi! Don't Like It? Don't Read It! Complete!


_**Re-Edited and Re-Posted on December 16, 2012**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Getting What He Wants_

_Notes: This is an utterly shameless PWP, come characters may be OOC and you could file it under A/U. Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

Sebastian wanted him; there was no doubt in his demonic mind that he wanted the silver haired Undertaker. Ever since the Raven demon saw the Undertaker's captivating eyes when he was informed that the funeral parlor director was in fact a Reaper.

Those bright yellow green eyes that were so unlike any other Shinigami's eyes; they bored into Sebastian's mind and refused to leave him be. Many a late night had been spent thinking about the Undertaker and the things he wanted to do to that slim toned body.

Finally the demon butler had enough and set out for the Undertaker's parlor after he put his Lord to bed, of course. Sebastian traversed the distance between the Phantomhive mansion and the funeral parlor quickly, his mind fully on what would be happening between himself and the silver haired man in just a few moments.

Arriving outside the Undertaker's business Sebastian resettled his pressed suit before pushing the door open. The Undertaker as usual popped out of nowhere attempting to scare the demon, and as usual failed entirely. The customary smirk was on the scarred male's face, giggles pouring from the Undertaker's pink lips.

Sebastian felt the lust rising inside him at the sight of his obsession and before the Undertaker could open his mouth to speak the butler crushed his soft lips to the silver haired man's. Sebastian poured all of his feelings of lust into their meeting of lips; the raven haired man slipped his tongue past the Undertaker's slack lips savoring the sweet taste of the former reaper.

The Undertaker for his part was standing stock still totally in shock. Finally Sebastian noticed the man relaxing and shyly returning the kiss, his slick tongue coming to brush against Sebastian's dominating appendage. The demon pulled away opening his now crimson eyes, surveying the ruffled former Shinigami in front of him.

He thought the Undertaker looked perfectly ruffled, wanting more the butler pulled the Shinigami's slim body against his and tightly held the smaller male to him. The Undertaker lifted his arms upward, winding them around Sebastian's neck. The smaller man leaned his head back so he could press his kiss swollen lips to Sebastian's hungry ones.

Sebastian had no idea why the Undertaker was allowing him to do these things to him let alone why the man was reciprocating Sebastian's sexual overtures. The demon however could not give a damn; he finally had the object of his erotic thoughts in his arms while said man was kissing him soundly back.

Sebastian pulled away again so he could begin the process of undressing his new lover; first to be removed was the man's top hat along with his overly long grey scarf as well as the man's large black robe. Sebastian hastily removed the rest of the slender man's clothing, throwing them haphazardly around the room.

Once the silver haired man was disrobed completely Sebastian allowed himself to look upon his lover's body. Satan help him the Undertaker was divinely beautiful; the man's body was slim but lightly muscled while shorter than Sebastian the man was by no means short.

With his silver hair falling around him and pale scarred skin glimmering in the candle light Sebastian thought he was looking at a truly divine being. The Undertaker stepped forward and boldly began to strip Sebastian of his suit, neatly folding the fine quality clothing over one of the many coffins around the parlor.

Sebastian stood unashamedly bare in front of Undertaker, allowing the Undertaker to look his fill; the raven demon knew his cock was hard and leaking, begging to be sated by the Undertaker's immaculate though scarred body. Losing his patience Sebastian quickly closed the gap between their bodies, lifting the Undertaker off the ground.

The silver haired man instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around Sebastian's strong body while the butler carried his sexy burden to sit atop a dark cherry wood coffin on the floor.

Once the man in his arms was sitting on the shining wood death box Sebastian sank to his knees. Now eye level with the Undertaker's flushed hard cock Sabastian licked his bruised lips before taking the other man's cock into his mouth.

The demon began to bob his head slowly, sucking lightly on the silken flesh of his lover's hard length. The moans and mewls leaving Undertaker's mouth were music to the dark haired man's ears and he wanted to hear more of them.

Sebastian increased the speed of his bobbing head, taking his lover's member deeper into his mouth while suckling harder. Raising his blood red eyes to look upon Undertaker Sebastian felt his heart speed up when he saw the lewd site in front of him.

Undertaker's gorgeous eyes were blown wide with lust and on full display along with his facial scars. Sebastian thought the man looked absolutely stunning and made a point to convince his lover to pull his bangs back so the demon could see his handsome face.

A loud whimper brought Sebastian out of his heated observation of his lover's flushed face; the kneeling man brought three long fingers to Undertaker's lips, the message was quite clear.

Compliantly the reaper took the three fingers into his hot mouth, slathering them completely with saliva while sucking and nipping on Sebastian's appendages. A groan sounded from deep in the demon's throat, reverberating through the stiff flesh in his mouth and pulling a deep moan from Undertaker's mouth.

Deciding his fingers were wet enough Sebastian pulled his fingers from his lover's talented mouth and brought them down in between his lover's wantonly spread legs. Wasting no time Sebastian thrust his first finger past Undertaker's tight ting of muscle; a mewl was heard from the silver haired man when Sebastian breached him roughly.

Sebastian continued to thrust his first finger inside his lover's tight channel, caressing his inner walls so the rings of muscles would loosen up for him. Sebastian moved off Undertaker's swollen cock with a pop so he could watch his finger breaching his lover's pink pucker.

The Undertaker was grasping the edge of the coffin tightly and began to thrust his hips downward, trying to take Sebastian's finger deeper inside his ass. Feeling his lover's ass loosening up the crimson eyed man pushed his second finger into his partner's body and began scissoring his appendages.

The erotic noises were now freely flowing from his lover's swollen lips as the raven haired man continued to pump and scissor his fingers into his lover's hole. A third finger joined the first two inside Undertaker's relaxed body.

Sebastian was at the end of his control and removed his fingers from his lover's body and moved so he was hovering over Undertaker's sprawled body. Bringing his hand to his neglected cock Sebastian smeared the leaking pre-cum over his straining length and positioned the head of his erection at Undertaker's stretched entrance.

Slowly Sebastian breached his lover's still tight hole, a growl resounding throughout the room when the demon felt the overwhelming heat of his lover's body. When his balls met Undertaker's ass cheeks he stilled as he repositioned his arms to rest on the coffin lid, allowing his gorgeous partner to adjust to his large cock.

Apparently Undertaker had adjusted enough and began to grind his plump backside onto Sebastian's cock. The red eyed man began to thrust his cock inside his lover, setting a fast hard pace while enjoying all the sensual sounds filling the candle lit room; the sounds of their slapping skin and wet noises coming from Undertaker's loosened hole as Sebastian impaled his lover's perfect ass.

The sight of the silver haired man so erotically spread out beneath him coupled with the feel of his body around Sebastian's length were becoming too much for the raven demon; a loud scream alerted Sebastian to the fact that he had just nailed Undertaker's elusive prostate.

A feral smirk colored the handsome demon's face as he began to drive his cock harder and deeper inside of Undertaker's well fucked hole. The man below him was holding onto the casket for dear life as his hips rocked in time Sebastian's powerful thrusts.

That sculpted almost feminine face was scrunched up in pleasure, those gorgeous eyes squeezed closed as Undertaker lost himself in what Sebastian was doing to his body. The sight of his lover once again brought Sebastian's lust skyrocketing and he picked up the pace of his thrusts to an inhuman speed, not worrying if his reaper lover could handle it.

His orgasm was approaching him quickly, the scorching fire deep in his belly was equal to the heat of the fires in the deepest depths of hell and Sebastian was fighting not to cum. He refused to reach his release until his smaller lover had reached his peak. Bringing his arm away from the coffin lid Sebastian wrapped his large hand around Undertaker's leaking member, pumping the flesh in his hand in hard strokes.

The hard thrusts of Sebastian's hips and the strokes of his hands quickly had the man under him screaming his release to the darkened ceiling while Undertaker's lithe back arched. thr silver haired man's slender cock pulsed expelling his semen onto Sabastian's still pumping hand and their toned sweaty abdomens.

Undertaker's orgasm caused his already tight walls to clamp down on Sebastian's thrusting cock creating an almost vice like grip on the demon's rigid thrusting flush. The tightness was overwhelming and the already teetering demon fell over the edge, spilling his seed deep inside his lover's exhausted body.

Sebastian's hips pumped forward a few more times, milking his orgasm until he felt his cock begin to soften inside his lover's body. Sebastian didn't want to part from his lover in any way at the moment; the raven haired man had finally gotten what he wanted now he needed to figure out how he would stop himself from neglecting his Lord and responsibilities to see his lover more regularly.

_**Owari! I hope you enjoyed the slash!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
